The present invention relates to an intracranial pressure relief valve system and, more particularly, to a plural valve assembly for use in a three stage system which provides either constant pressure or constant flow characteristics in accordance with a fluid pressure differential applied across the system.
Hydrocephalus is a condition in which the body, for any one of a variety of reasons, is unable to relieve itself of excess cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) collected in the ventricles of the brain. The excessive collection of CSF in the ventricles results in an abnormal increase in both epidural and intradural pressures. This in turn may cause a number of adverse physiological effects including compression of brain tissue, impairment of blood flow in the brain tissue and impairment of the brain's normal metabolism.
Treatment of a hydrocephalic condition frequently involves relieving the abnormally high intracranial pressure. Accordingly, a variety of CSF pressure regulator valves and methods of controlling CSF pressure have been developed which include various check valves, servo valves or combinations thereof. Generally, such valves serve to divert CSF from the ventricles of the brain through a discharge line to some suitable drainage location in the body, such as the venous system or the peritoneal cavity. Check valves operate by opening when the difference between CSF pressure in the inlet line and pressure in the discharge line exceeds a predetermined value.
The use of a simple check valve, and nothing more, in the treatment of hydrocephalus is potentially disadvantageous since it is possible for such a valve to open in response to a sudden, but nevertheless perfectly normal, increase in differential pressure between CSF in the ventricular spaces and fluid at the selected discharge location of the body, resulting in abnormal and potentially dangerous hyperdrainage of the ventricular spaces. For example, when a patient stands after lying in a recumbent position, the resulting increased vertical height of the fluid column existing between the head and the selected drainage location may result in such an increase in differential pressure. Accordingly, valves, such as that described in the copending application of the present inventor, Serial No. 672,868, filed Nov. 19, 1984, have been developed which serve to prevent undesired hyperdrainage by limiting the flow rate of fluid through the valve when a sudden increase in differential pressure occurs.
In this valve, a diaphragm, movable in response to the pressure differential between ventricular CSF pressure and pressure of fluid at the drainage location of the body, was mechanically coupled to a valve seat having a fluid metering orifice extending therethrough. The orifice allowed passage of CSF from the ventricular spaces to the selected drainage location. Motion of the diaphragm in response to changes in the differential pressure caused the valve seat to be moved from a first position, in which the valve seat contacted a suitably located sphere to block and thereby prevent the passage of fluid through the orifice, to a second position, in which a generally cylindrical fluid flow to a second position, in which a generally cylindrical fluid flow restrictor partially occluded the orifice, thereby limiting fluid flow therethrough. By controlling the position of the sphere, the valve seat and the restrictor, it was possible to construct a valve having flow characteristics which avoided hyperdrainage with sudden changes in differential pressure.
As fluid flow resulting systems of the type under consideration are miniaturized, considerable manufacturing costs are incurred if the system includes valve components of rather complex configuration. This problem is further accentuated in a system involving the use of a substantial number of valve parts thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to an improved system in which more than one simple form of check valve, or equivalent, is utilized in a branched fluid flow circuit in which the valves merely respond to pressure differential differences while the circuit itself supplies fluid flow restriction in order to obtain the many advantages attendant to three stage pressure relief system operation.
In view of the foregoing, it is general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pressure regulator valve for relieving intracranial pressure caused by the presence of excess CSF in the ventricles of the brain.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a pressure regulator valve which includes components which may be readily and economically manufactured.
It is a still more specific object of the present invention to provide a pressure regulator valve in which critically dimensioned components are of a readily manufactured configuration.